The Devil
The Devil is a supernatural being mentioned in the original novels, the Return and the Hunters. According to some characters, he was an angel before being exiled and cursed by the Celestial Court. History Early Life Long before the start of the original series, this being was an Celestial Guardian, who lived in another dimension, with his Guardian Brethren and Guardian Sistren. He was loyal, kind, beautiful, wise, and charismatic. However, at some point, he became selfish, arrogant, and wicked, hungry for power and control. His actions caused the most powerful guardians, the Celestial Cort, cursed and exiled him to another dimension. For a time, the fallen angel inhabit the planet earth, where he met a French woman and had a son with her. After that, he met a pure-blood vampire named Klaus, who gained his confidence, they made a pact. However, when his wife dies, and her soul is damned to hell, he and his son are sent to purgatory, the Dark Dimension, where they remain until now. Dark Reunion During the stay of Klaus in the town of Fell's Church, he mentions to one of his servants, Tyler Smallwood, that he made a pact with the Devil long ago. This caused the fear of Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and Caroline, as this implied that he was indestructible as having a malignant force on his side. The Return Trilogy During the search of Elena, Damon in the Dark Dimension, they found a handsome vampire named Sage, who later reveals to Stefan that his father is known as the Devil. Sage says that although not due to his father in full, they maintain a relationship very unity, but because his mother was damned, Sage has constant conflicts about doing what is right and wrong. Relationships *'Unnamed French woman' - Was the lover and mate of the fallen angel in the Iron Age. Initially, she fell in love with a supernatural being very attractive, alluring and enchanting. For a while, they were very happy, to the point where he reveals his identity to his beloved. She accepted his love so she even had a son with him. However, her love was seen as a curse and aberration and she was damned to hell. *'Sage' - Is the Devil and the French woman's son. For a while, Sage knew the nature of his father and his mother, but when the woman dies, he wants revenge, but still sees the devil as a father figure. According to his words, Sage has a son-parent relationship very close with him. *'Klaus' - Is apparently an ally and possibly his best friend. It's not fully established what kind of relationship there is between them, but Klaus makes no secret, and even speaks of the pact between them for a long time with Tyler Smallwood. Name Because its nature, its name is a mystery, but some characters refer to this being in different ways: *By Klaus - the Devil. *By L. J. Smith - Fallen Angel, the Prince of Lies. *In the mythology: Lucifer, Satan, Diabolus. In mythology, Lucifer and Satan are considered the same evil being, however this is not true. Lucifer was punished and sent to hell, this suggests that the place existed, and that Satan is a way to call beings who opposed the authorities. Trivia *Both in reality and in the novels, the Devil has the same past: it was a being of good but over time was corrupted, causing his exile and becoming a being extremely dangerous and evil. *Ironically, his son Sage is a guardian, the same charge that he had before his exile. *Apparently, the Devil is very loyal to his family and who loves his son and his wife. *The Devil and Sage are in some ways opposites, and similar. **The Devil is allied with Klaus, while the descendants of both beings are allies (Sage is allied with Damon.) **Sage helps Damon, Stefan and Elena against the kitsune and phantoms. The Devil is allied with any being to destroy the Celestial court. **The Devil was a guardian, now Sage is a guardian. *LJ Smith, reveals a message that Sage is the son of a fallen angel, and a French woman. However, in the novels are not fully disclose this information. This happens in the TV series when it reveals the relationship of Rose-Marie and Trevor (siblings). See Also Category:Novel Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Unknown status